The present invention relates to ultrasound imaging with multi-dimensional transducer arrays. Multi-dimensional transducer arrays may provide an adjustable narrow elevation focus. For example, 1.25D, 1.5D or 1.75D arrays are used to acquire data representing a scan plane. Rows of elements along the elevation dimension are used to electronically or mechanically focus the transmitted energy in the elevation dimension, increasing resolution. For different imaging frequencies, different elevation thicknesses may be provided.